How We came To Be
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: It’s either breaks and summer in america or school in scottland. There is no inbetween. Hermione Black loves spending time in america with her family, friends and boyfriend. But being a Black, witch, a murarders daughter and a shapeshifters soulmate/imprint Hermione has it in big time when her best friend gets imprinted on by her cousin.
1. She’s Mine

It's said in the Quiliute tribe legends that was written a long time ago when English understood last names were used it states that the Black family who are the chiefs of the tribe and Uley family who are second in command were meant to be joined in marriage at some point in time. But they didn't expect it would be not even 200 years later. So a day in June 1996 one Hermione Rose Lily Ann Black and one Sam Joshua Uley were matched by the wolves imprint spirits. It's also the day where Sam gets over his fear of rejection because of his mothers pestering.

June 15th, 1996 12:00 PM

Hermione was looking at a wolf with wide eyes. A huge 8 foot black wolf. She never seen anything like it before only heard about it in the stories she grew up with. The wolf looked at Hermione and dropped onto it's stomach. Hermione did something similar and dropped to her hands and knees in hope she could calm the man she loved inside the beast.

"Sammy it's okay, it's going to be okay baby. Just calm down. Can you please calm down for me." Hermione said

Earlier that day Hermione Black had just got off the plane in Seattle inside Seattle international airport (SeaTac). Her father, Sirius Black, had sent her on her yearly trip to La Push, Washington to see relatives like Billy and Jake and friends like Sam. There she would be picked up by police chief Charlie Swan who was waiting by the baggage claim and to be dropped off at the Uley family home. She spent more time in America then in Europe. Once Sam had calmed down enough to phase back into a human Hermione smiled at him. But Sam was buck ass nude and it's not like Hermione had not seen him naked before so she conjured up some clothes or at least some pants for him. And something clicked inside Sam's head when he locked eyes with Hermione.

"There you go. All calm and good and clothed." Hermione said

"What the fucken hell happened to me back there?" Sam asked

Then Hermione thought of the legends. More specifically the one where the Black family and the Uley family were united in holly matrimony. That one was written over a century ago and it hasn't happened yet. And usually it takes over 200 years to take effect so it has time to sink in.

"Remember the legends we were told from before we could even walk?" Hermione asked

"Yeah" Sam said

"Well I think the legends are real Sam. I think you are a wolf. Well a shapeshifter because you are definitely not a werewolf. You're nothing like Remus." Hermione said

As Sam's head lay on Hermione's lap they talked. This made Sam happy and even calmer. He understood now that the legends were real and he believed that he imprinted on his best friend. Sam and Hermione stayed like that for hours. Soon the sun was going down and getting dark. The two decided to back to the Uley house.

"Mom we're back." Sam yelled

Then Allison Uley a strong willed woman came running down the stairs into the kitchen where Sam and Hermione were.

"There you are. I was just about to send out a search party to find you two." She said

"Ally it's okay we're fine." Hermione said

"How did you calm him down like that?" Ally asked

"I know how to calm down a teenage boys. With him I had a little help because he recognized me as one of the people he has to protect." Hermione said

"He surely does love you Mia." Ally said

"Mom please stop." Sam said

"Why should I? You never had a Girlfriend and I see the way you look at Hermione." Ally said

"Fine. Hermione Rose Lily Ann Black will you be my girlfriend?" Sam asked

"Yes Sam. Now calm down before you phase again." Hermione said

Sam smiled all he wanted was Hermione in his life forever. Sam sat down so Hermione could cut his hair short. Then his mother went to call the elders Sam kissed Hermione when she had finished and before she left to go see someone and the elders may want to talk to Sam alone. What Sam went through was not a regular occurrence.

Once all the elders were all sitting all around the table. The elders looked to Sam. He was a lot bigger then he was at Christmas several months ago.

"How did you calm down so fast when you are the first one?" Billy asked

"Hermione. She calmed me down. She didn't move but let me go to her. She calmed me down, talked to me and made me smile. Somehow her sent calmed me down. She said I'm a shapeshifter not a werewolf." Sam said

"You are definitely a shapeshifter Sam. I've met Remus and I know what a real werewolf looks like." Billy said

Being a Black Billy had some knowledge on magical creatures that some may not. Especially when Billy is a squib and has books from both wizarding and muggle worlds.

They, as in the elders, also had noticed that Hermione wasn't there. She was in fact went to see Jacob, Billy's son. And because of what Sam had said they believed Hermione to be his imprint. Then Hermione came in the house. Billy Black was the cousin of her fathers. Hermione walked over to Bill and gave him a big hug and smooch on the cheek. Billy like a normal family member did the same to her.

"Hello Hermione. How are you? How's your father?" Billy asked

"We are both good. Dad says he's coming here in a couple of weeks when he gets his vacation time in too see all of you." Hermione said

"That's Good to hear." Billy said smiling

"How are you Billy?" Hermione asked

"Still Square dancin' a and kicking as much ass as possible." Billy said with the biggest smile that was ever seen on him

Hermione laughed at this getting the joke Billy and Sirius has started when he got put into a wheelchair.

June 16th, 1996 8:00 am

"WHAT! YOU SAID TWO WEEKS THEN YOU WOULD BE HERE NOT 22 FUCKEN HOURS!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs

Hermione was glaring and growling at her father. To say she was mad was an understatement. Hermione was furious beyond belief. He said he would be here in a couple of weeks not in a matter of hours.

"I'm sorry. I know you like spending your time with Sam but I wanted to be here. Plus it will give me more time to spend with Billy." He said

Now Sirius Black was stubborn to a fault. He also didn't take no for an answer. He also didn't know that his one and only daughter got imprinted on by a shapeshifter.

"Then go to Billy Dad and leave me alone with Sam." Hermione half shouted

As Sirius left the house Hermione turned to Sam. Hermione was still in her underwear and spaghetti strap tank top.

"Sorry about my Dad Sam." Hermione said

"It's okay babe. You're his only daughter. I will understand the feeling when I have a little girl." Sam said

"Or you mean when you get me pregnant with your daughter." Hermione said

"Yes!" Sam said with a smile

"Sometimes I think you are a dog in heat Sam and you want me pregnant. But the other times I really love it." Hermione said

"Well the wolf in me really wants to get you pregnant. And that makes me really horny." Sam said

"Sam how are we going to survive when I go back to school?" Hermione asked

"I have no idea but we will work it out to our advantage." Sam said

Hermione looked at Sam with loving eyes. They finally finished their breakfast when they decided to go for a walk. So after getting dressed and writing a note to Allison they went for that walk.

"Sometimes I wish Andy could see this when I am here." Hermione said

"Whose Andy?" Sam asked

"Another family member and her full name is Andromeda. Whenever I'm not here she is the mother I always wanted. Ooh that reminds me that I need to send a letter to Bill, Charlie and the twins." Hermione said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Ronald again. He keeps claiming that we are meant to be together and all that crap but I am in love with you." Hermione said

"Do I need to talk to him?" Sam asked

"Your are plan b babe." Hermione said with a smile

"When are you planning to write the letters?" Sam asked

"Tomorrow when I can stand to look at my dad in the eyes again." Hermione said

They walked and talked until it was getting dark. That was when Hermione and Sam went on their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend.


	2. Family is everything

March 14th, 1997 10:30 PM

The Hogwarts group just got to America and to the hotel. And Hermione was apart of it. Hermione was upset by this notion. She was now planning to escape the dreadful group and find her cousin because of this.

She was in the right town and everything after all. She had got a letter a couple of minutes ago from Andromeda saying she arrived a couple of days before. Andromeda also said that had she visited Charlie Swan earlier that day and when she was there Andromeda saw Charlie's daughter Bella had moved back to Forks. The only good thing about the trip and the group was that Harry was with her. Both of them knew the area and knew what lied behind the people and landscape here.

"Why did I have to come on this trip?" Hermione complained quietly to herself

Hermione was upset about being picked for this group but she looked at the letter. She was so happy that Bella had moved back. Maybe now Jake will imprint on her.

"I don't know Hermione. And I don't care. So shut your trap." Said Ron who apparently heard her

Hermione groaned. She knew she should have said it in Quiliute.

"Ron don't even start!" Harry snapped

"And you wonder why us Blacks don't like you Weasley's." Hermione said

"Hermione, once we are there by the tribal center I'll help you run off to the beach or something. Maybe Billy will help too." Harry said in Quiliute quietly

"I'll try and find my cousin. I heard he went through his first phase right after we left La Push." Hermione replied in Quiliute

"I still can't believe you're related to shapeshifters." Harry said with a snicker

"That's it, I'm going to bed." Hermione said switching to English as she left for her room

Hermione has tears in her eyes. Harry was half tempted to get someone over here to comfort the young black haired grey eyed witch. Harry closed his eyes. He prayed to Taha Aki and any other spirits that heard him so Hermione could have some rest.

Harry then glared at Ron as he dialed Billy Black's phone number on his own phone. Harry prayed to the gods, goddess and spirits above that Billy would answered the phone. And to Harry's surprise Billy had answered the phone and also answering Harry's players. Harry sighed in relief as the chief of the Quiliute tribe's voice came on the speaker.

"Yes Harry." Billy said

Harry knew Billy knew the Quiliute language and spoke it perfectly. So he decided to use it to his advantage.

"Hello Billy. Hermione and I were picked for a group of people to come to town, but Hermine is upset. I think it would a good idea if Hermione didn't participate tomorrow or while we're here." Harry said in Quiliute

"I agree Harry. Do you think it would be wise for her to be with Jake and Sam?" Billy asked also talking in Quiliute

Harry then picked up the letter that Andromeda had sent to Hermione. He read that Bella was back in town.

"Yes I would. And Bella if possible." Harry said

"How did you know about Bella coming back?" Billy asks

"Andromeda had sent Hermione a letter. And Hermione didn't take the letter with her to the room." Harry said

"I'll call Charlie in the morning to tell Bella. And I'll tell Jake and Sam in the morning also." Billy said

"And I'll tell Hermione that she has a surprise in the Morning." Harry said

"See you in the morning Harry." Billy said

"See you then, Billy." Harry said

Then Harry then hung up the phone and put it down. Harry leaned back, closed his eyes and sighed. He had never said so much words in Quiliute in one day. It usually took him about a week to say that much Quiliute.

With Billy—

Billy was sitting with the Clearwater's, Alison Uley and old Quil when Harry had called him on the phone. They all had heard him speaking perfect Quiliute, their tribes native language.

"What's wrong Billy." Sue asked Billy once he hung up

Billy sighed. He knew he had to do for his cousins daughter.

"Hermione is upset. She just needs an escape right now." Billy said switching back to English

Sue gasped. Alison looked horrified. They couldn't believe that the girl they called family was that upset.

March 15th, 1997 9:00 AM

Jake was walking and talking down first beach also known as La Push beach with Sam, Embry Call and Quill Ateara the fifth. They had all phased Jake phasing after Sam. So Jake took his rightful place as alpha.

Jake was thinking about what his father had told him and Sam an hour ago. Hermione would find him because she was upset. Jake had prayed to the spirits above that Hermione would sleep in. Jake hadn't told Quil or Embry yet.

That is when Jake saw her. He had heard that Bella Swan had moved here a couple of days ago. Jake was to go to the Swan home that night for dinner.

"Bella!" Jake said walking to her smiling

When Jake looked into her eyes his smile immediately widened. He knew that he imprinted on his childhood best friend.

"Jake?" Bella questioned

"Yeah. How have you been loca?" Jake asked hugging her

"Good. Who are they?" Bella said

"Sam Uley, Embry Call and Quill Ateara the fifth. My friends but somehow Sam managed to get into a relationship with my cousin Mia. And they know about magic too." Jake said

The three sets of eyes widened. They were about to say something but Jake gave them a look.

"He's in a relationship with Mia?" Bella asked

"Yeah. I just don't know how it happened. But it happened. I think Dad knew before I even did. But I always knew it would happen." Jake said

"They always seemed perfect together Jake just be happy that she didn't end up with ferret face. I'm happy for you Sam I just hope you treat my sister well." Bella said

"I will Bella. I'm really really in love with her." Sam said

"Whose ferret face?" Embry asked

"It's Draco Malfoy. The biggest pureblood inbred pain in my ass ever." Bella said

"Well, He was dubbed the amazing bouncing ferret. So they did variations of the ferret." Jake said

"Well shit." Quill said

"What?" Jake ask

"Hermione." Quill said pointing to the other side of the parking lot

"Damn it I thought she was at school." Jake said making them believe he didn't know

Hermione walked up to them. But she passed her cousin and friends and right to Sam. With a huge grin on her face Hermione kissed him fully on the lips. Once done with that Hermione turned around to everyone who was there.

"Mia why are you here. I thought you were in school." Jake said still in his act

"Well my school brought a group of students here. And without thinking they picked me as one of 'em. So when I got here and Billy came up to greet us he said to come and see what kind of trouble my dear sweet cousin got into." Hermione said

"If I remember right we never got into trouble unless you were with us." Quill said

"Well I'm a Black and a Murarders daughter what do you expect out of me at this point?" Hermione asked

"Someone sane." Embry suggested with a smile

"You're one to talk Embry Call. How many times did I pull your ass out of the fire with your mother?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows up high

"You don't fight fair Hermione. You're an evil little girl." Embry said

"I'm a Black. And Black's play and fight dirty." Hermione said smoothly

Everyone laughed. They all knew of the temper the black family had held. Sam, Embry and Quil had witnessed this infamous temper first hand when Jake's and Hermione's tempers had flared growing up. Not the mention the tempers Billy and Sirius had when they'd been drinking.

Hermione had told them about Andromeda's, Bellatrix's and Narcissa's murderous tempers. They had guessed that the tempers were more prominent in the women in the family. But no one in the group had dared to test the guess with Rachel or Rebecca.

Jake then decided to say something about what his father had told him just an hour earlier. Jake looked to Sam and nodded.

"Mia?" Jake said

"Yes Jake." Hermione said

"Dad said you were upset last night and I wanted to know what happened." Jake said

"Well, I muttered something under my breath about this trip and the asshole of Gryffindor house heard and said in should shut my trap because no one cares about me or what I have to say. Harry was about to beat him up for that. There is a reason why the asshole has no friends. Then when Harry said I could escape and find you I felt a little bit better then he laughed about shapeshifters and such. And that's when I went to bed." Hermione said

Jake hugged his cousin tightly.

"You can't listen to assholes like him Mia. You have people who care and love you. I will need my cousin." Jake said

Hermione then spent the whole day with the pack and Bella. This made her really happy. They always had a good time together. They made each other laugh. And at times their laughter was so hard they either cries or their drinks went out their noses.

They had walked past the Hogwarts group. Hermione was on Sam's back getting a piggyback ride and Bella was doing the same on Jake's back. Embry and Quil were upset that they didn't have an imprint like their friends did.

But when they past the group of students, the pack had to hold each other back to keep from beating up the red headed asshole.


End file.
